


Short Story Collection 01

by Feygan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yesterday (2019)
Genre: short story collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feygan/pseuds/Feygan
Summary: A collection of short stories in a mix of fandoms.1. The Scooby Gang caused the world in "Yesterday"





	Short Story Collection 01

**THE SCOOBY GANG CAUSED THE WORLD IN "YESTERDAY"**

There was lots of blame gaming. It was basically all they could do. They'd fucked up the world and from what Giles and Willow could figure there was no going back. At least, that's what Xander interpreted from all the yelling.

The world was the world now.

"I'd kill for a Coke," Xander said. "And I miss donuts. And The Beatles. And Harry Potter. And shrimp."

"But hey," Buffy said, mock-brightly, "no vampires."

Xander gave a weak hammer fist in the air. "Yay."

Lounging on a couch in the non-magic bookshop that had replaced the Magic Box, Xander had the feeling that they'd subtly slid into some special Hell. And there weren't going to be any magic spells to pull them out of it.

Not in a world without magic.

=THE END=


End file.
